


Middle School Memories

by DustyBunny



Series: What Really Happened to Robot Jones [1]
Category: Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyBunny/pseuds/DustyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robot Jones reflects on his middle school years before his graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle School Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that nobody seems to like this show except for me, I thought I would write a prequel of sorts to a series I plan on writing about this obscure little cartoon. Warning for those that won't like it: the sequel series will contain original characters and possible romance, although romance won't be the main focus.
> 
> So sit back and enjoy if you can.

**Data Log Entry:**

**Mom-Unit said I should compose an entry for my graduation so I can reflect back on it when I'm older. I'm not sure what she means by that. If I'm going to be honest, I didn't really like my middle school years. Sure, I may have made some friends, but I've made my fare share of enemies as well.  
**

**I should probably start from the beginning.**

* * *

Anticipation filled the hallways as the 8th grade students made their way down to the auditorium. Today would be the end of this boring school life, and the start of something much more exciting. Even if they had to go to a new school in a few months, the sweet smell of summer vacation was on the students' minds, so they didn't think much about how they were going to survive high school.

The one most excited about this was little Robot Jones. Even though the others weren't looking forward to starting a new school year soon, Robot was more than ecstatic. The thought of new things to be learned and new people to meet made him nervous yet thrilled.

And the beginning of this would start when Robot would walk across that stage, accept the diploma in his metallic hands, and join his friends over by the other side of the room.

* * *

**Three years ago, I walked through the doors of Polyneux Middle School for the first time. Now I'm going to be graduating and starting fresh at high school.  
**

**I know that there are many things to learn at high school. Many people have been talking about it before today. I didn't catch what some of them were saying, but most reactions seemed to vary from amusement to disturbance. I'll be finding out soon enough what they're talking about.  
**

**I learned many things in middle school. I learned about friendship, competition, rivals, love...**

**Now that I think about it, maybe middle school wasn't that bad after all. I met Cubey, Mitch, Socks, _Shannon_...**

**Oh, Shannon. How your orthodontic braces and your prosthetic leg won me over. To this day, I have never met a human as robotic as you.**

**Cubey, Mitch, Socks... Thank you for being such great friends. Even though you may have teased me from time to time, I know that it was in good fun, and never to hurt me.**

**Now, for everyone else.**

**I don't think I will ever hate anyone as much as I did the Yogman twins. They were crass, rude, and from their stench it was obvious they didn't shower. They have been a huge pain in my tailpipe for three years. They even tried to pretend to be my friend just so they could steal my brain.**

**I can't forget the teachers either. Most of them I felt indifferent towards, but Principal Madman deserves special mention. He was an obvious technophobe and tried to make my life a living hell. Just because I was a robot! I'm not even going to go over the parent-teacher conference... Such a disaster.**

**It looks like the ceremony is about to begin soon. I should wrap things up.  
**

**Final Analysis: Middle school wasn't so bad after all. I learned quite a few things, and I know that high school is going to be just as good, maybe even better.**

**The adventures of Robot Jones aren't even close to over. I'm going to have a great time, I know it.**


End file.
